degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
SorryNotSorry
#SorryNotSorry is the tenth episode and first season finale of Degrassi: Next Class. Main Plot In the corridor, Hunter asks Yael out to the Snowball and Yael accepts before Mr. Simpson interrupts them by asking them to come to his office. Hunter tells Yael to deny everything because they can't prove they trolled Maya without proof. In Mr. Simpson's office, Maya, Mr. Simpson, Hunter, Yael, Baaz, and Vijay are discussing Maya's trolling and Mr. Simpson says if they come forward they won't face police charges. Yael, Baaz and Vijay confess but Hunter refuses to apologize for his behavior. In the corridor, Hunter confronts Yael, Baaz and Vijay about betraying him and refuses to apologize for what he did to Maya. When Yael asks if he really thinks Maya deserved it, Hunter gets angry and pushes Yael down to the ground. Baaz tells Hunter to leave and Hunter looks distraught that he has lost his friends. At the Hollingsworth's, Ms. Hollingsworth tells Hunter his computers and phone are being taken from him. Hunter breaks a vase and Miles tries to calm him down but Hunter walks off. Hunter walks into his room and breaks his mirror, everything on his desk, and makes a revenge list with Maya, Zig, Tristan, Goldi, Vijay, Baaz, and Yael on it. Later, Miles and Winston come into Hunter's room and he's not there, but they do find his kill list. Miles is worried that Tristan's name is on it and Winston wonders where he would get a gun. Miles then realizes his dad keeps one downstairs. Hunter enters the school through a back door. He finds Yael and tries to convince them to be on his side, but Yael rejects him and Hunter walks off, he then runs into Maya but doesn't do anything. There is a lock down and Hunter ends up in a room with Tristan and others. Tristan gets a text from Miles asking if he's seen Hunter, Tristan texts back saying he's okay, Miles texts saying "My dad's gun is missing and I think Hunter wants to hurt you". Zig utters death threats to Hunter while Tristan attempts to stop him. Tristan gets a call from Miles asking to put Hunter on and Tristan gives Hunter the phone. Miles tells Hunter how much he loves him before the police walk in and tells everyone the school is clean and it was most likely a prank and everyone heads back to the gym. The snowball is back on and Tristan approaches Miles, Miles tells Tristan he make the lock-down happen and says his dad probably took the gun when he left anyway making Tristan relieved. Miles says he's taking Hunter home and Miles and Tristan share a brief look before Miles leaves. At the Hollingsworth, Hunter is in his room and pulls out his dad's gun from his bag, confirming he took it to the school with him, Miles enters and gets Hunter to put the gun down, Miles asks if he really was going to hurt those people on his list, Hunter admits he doesn't know, Hunter and Miles hug and Hunter says "you can't tell anyone." Sub Plot At school, Tristan finds Zoë and wonders if she is sick. In the hallway, Zig is waiting for Maya outside Mr. Simpson's office, Zig asks Maya how the meeting went but she says nothing to him and walks away. In the gym, Maya, Jonah and Grace are setting up for tonight's dance, Maya realizes Grace knew about Zig cheating on her with Zoë and Maya gets angry and tells Grace to leave as they don't need her to play tonight and Grace leaves while Jonah tells Maya has no idea what just happened. After Maya and Jonah perform on stage, Zig approaches Maya wanting to talk, Zig tells Maya that he and Zoë only kissed so she agrees to give him a chance to explain after the dance which makes him happy. Zig tells Tiny that he thinks things will be okay before they both become worried when there's a lockdown. In the bathroom, Maya is in the bathroom and hears about the lockdown and isn't happy at being trapped with Zoë. Zoë and Maya talk about Zoë cheating with Zig on Maya and Zoë explains that it was easy with Zig because he didn't say no, Maya questions if it was just a kiss but Zoë makes it clear it wasn't by not saying anything. After the lockdown is over and everyone's back in the gym, Zig finds Maya and says he was so worried but Maya says she has to get back on stage but Zig says he'll help, Maya asks if he liked it when him and Zoë fooled around, Zig says he's sorry but don't answer the question, Maya says so what? and Zig realizes that saying sorry can't fix things and walks away. Maya finds Grace and forgives her before hugging her. Third Plot In the hallway, Lola and Shay are telling Frankie how perfect her and Winston are and that they should use their date to the snowball as a way to get back together before Lola and Shay leave. Frankie finds flowers on her locker and Jonah remarks "it looks like someone finally got her flowers. Frankie tells him she'd love to continue this conversation but she needs to go get a dress for a date that isn't him, Jonah says alright and walks away hurt. At the Hollingsworth's, Frankie comes out looking for more clothes to try on and Winston tells her she looks great in anything, Frankie is surprised he is there and realizes she lost track of time, Winston says she's worth waiting for and gives her a silver bracelet, Frankie says he didn't need to buy this especially after the flowers but Winston says he didn't give her flowers, Frankie is surprised and tells him to forget it, Winston asks if she likes the bracelet, Frankie says it's beautiful but she can't accept it and she can't go to the snowball with him, Winston asks who the guy is, because if she's ditching him on the night of the dance then it's for another guy, Frankie says its not like that and that she's not sure if it is something yet. Winston says whoever it is wish him luck, with Frankie he'll need it and walks away hurt. At school, Frankie tells Lola and Shay that Winston isn't coming because she rejected him and thinks Jonah is the guy for her. Shay and Lola tell Frankie that Jonah isn't the right guy for her and Frankie tells Lola that Shay still likes Tiny. Vijay asks them all to take their photo which they do. At the snowball, Frankie looks for Jonah and sees him with another girl which makes her upset. Frankie hears about the lock-down. Frankie, Lola, Shay and Vijay are trapped in a room together during the lockdown. Frankie tells them she found Jonah with another girl. Lola apologizes to Shay for dating Tiny when she knew it was too soon. Shay and Lola apologizes for pressuring her to go to the dance and to get back with Winston. Lola and Shay tell Frankie that she made them feel like they didn't make her happy and weren't enough for her and Frankie apologizes to them and says they are enough and they all hug. Later, after the lock-down is over and the dance is back on, Baaz asks Shay to dance which she happily accepts and they go to the dance floor. Jonah finds Frankie and asks her where he date is while Frankie asks the same, Jonah asks if he did something wrong? Frankie says you brought me flowers and then you were with some other girl, Jonah says you said you were coming with someone else, Frankie says because he didn't ask and I thought you understood me, Jonah says he doesn't at all and I really like you so can we just quit it with these games, Frankie says she isn't the one who's playing games, Jonah says he's not either and then says I like you, Frankie Hollingsworth and Frankie says I like you, Jonah Haak, Jonah says they should dance and they start to slow dance to the music. This officially marks the beginning of their relationship. Trivia= *Hunter asks out Yael Baron to the Snowball. *Esme Song is the only regular to be absent in this episode. *Miles said to Tristan that he is going to boarding school for the next semester. *This is the first instance of a Degrassi Lockdown since Season 10. *This is the fifth time someone brought a gun to Degrassi, the first being Claude Tanner, and the second being Rick Murray, third being K.C. Guthrie, and fourth being Vince Bell, however, like K.C. Guthrie no-one is killed or shot in this case. *This marks the end of the Hunter-Yael Friendship. *This marks the end of the Hunter-Baaz Friendship. *This marks the end of Maya and Zoë's second friendship. |-| Gallery= 6yy6yy6.png 87iuyuyuyu.png 67667h.png 897uiui.png 8789uiuuuio.png 78uiyuiiyi.png 7889uiuiiuo.png 786yyuy.png 7867yuiyuiyyui.png 8iuiuui.png 89iuiuiuic.png 87uyiuiuyi.png DNC110.jpg 897898yuijk.png 787iyuiui.png 78uyuyuyu.png 78788iuuuiiu.png 8iuiyuuyi.png Tumblr nzgydfYC8B1r5uoxco1 540.jpg 8789iuiu.png |-| Promos= *F2N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Amir Bageria as Baaz Nahir *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir *Jamie Bloch as Yael Baron *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Dante Scott as Vijay Maraj *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Guest Starring *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth Supporting Cast *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong (not credited) *Phillip Samuel as Swat Officer |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Not Okay"'' by Olivia Scriven *''"WAPA"'' by Vives & Forero *''"In The Night Air"'' by For Esmé *''"Heyo"'' by Esquille *''"House Of Cards"'' by Tyler Shaw *''"Holland"'' by Novo Amor |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 1 Category:Season Finale Category:DNC Season 1 Episodes